Brave New World tag How it should have ended
by Tangled up in Blu
Summary: My name is Claire Bennet, and this is attempt number...I guess I've kind of lost count." And what happpens next? The press surges forward like a tsunami, surrounding Claire in a media frenzy. Did she really think this through? Brave New World tag


"My name is Claire Bennet, and this is attempt number...I guess I've kind of lost count."

The press surges forward like a tsunami, surrounding Claire. The cameras zoom in and Claire is inundated with questions from the press.

"How did you . .. " "Who are you and . . ." "Are you responsible for . . ." "Did you know the man . . . "

Claire's head snaps back and forth unable to focus on one question, one face. There are too many people. Crowding. Pushing her. Someone loses their footing and slams into Claire's side and she begins to panic – maybe she hadn't thought this through.

"Stop! One at a time!" she yells but her voice is drowned out by the excitement of the throng who are becoming more demanding every second. Someone grabs her arm and tries to spin her around but she steps on someone else's foot, losing her balance. Instinctively she reaches out to try and catch herself but no one reaches back and she goes down.

The moment Noah Bennet loses sight of his daughter's blonde hair, he begins to move. Pushing his way through the crowd was no easy feat and for a moment Noah considers pulling his gun, shooting in the air to clear the mass. However, before he can act, he is shoved the right by the bodies beside him. A separate murmur has taken over the crowd from the back and he cranes his head to see, afraid things were about to get worse. When he catches sight of Sylar, he knows he is right.

Ten feet to Noah's right, the crowd parts like the Red Sea before Sylar, a strange expression on his face. Beside him, unbelievably, is Peter Petrelli, walking with his hand on Sylar's shoulder. The crowd quiets, incredulous at this new feat of power. However, Noah can hear Peter's calm voice as he speaks to Sylar.

"Easy Gabe. Don't hurt them."

Noah is completely taken aback when he sees Sylar roll his eyes and smile. "I know Peter. I'm just getting them out of the way." The crowd continues to give way as Peter and Sylar work their way towards Claire.

The moment Claire can see the sky again, she begins to try and claw her way back to her feet. Before she can get there, the crowd parts and Claire is horrified to look up into Sylar's face. She almost begins to crab walk back when her horror turns to confusion as Peter looks over Sylar's shoulder and reaches out his hand. She immediately reaches back and allows Peter to pull her to her feet, unable to take her eyes off Sylar.

Claire hisses, "What are you doing here?"

Sylar looks non-plus and answers, "Uhmm Helping?"

"Right!" Clarie responds sarcastically.

"Time to go, guys," Peter mutters as the crowds once again starts to surge forward, questions and cameras flying.

The three move as one towards the edge of the crowd but it seems that no matter how Sylar moves people out of their way, the mob just reforms in front of them.

Claire cuts her eyes back to Sylar, careful to keep Peter between them. "I thought you discovered that you needed to live without your powers," she yells at Sylar.

"It's a long story," both Sylar and Peter reply simultaneously for the second time that night. Peter rolls his eyes as Sylar chuckles.

"It doesn't look like we are going to make much headway," Peter says in Sylar's ear.

"if I push any harder I could hurt somebody," Sylar replies with a frown.

Claire's eyes brighten with an idea. "We need a lift," she announces, looking around. Pointing in the direction she wants to go, Sylar directs the crowd out of the way. Steadily they make their way to Hiro and Ando's side. Hiro's eyes go wide as he sees Sylar but holds his ground. Peter calls over, "Hiro we need a lift!"

"But there are too many people . . ."

"Hiro, I think the cat is out of the bag . . . "

Both Hiro and Ando grimace but Hiro nods once decisively. "You want to take Sylar too?" Hiro asks suspiciously.

A look passes between Peter and Sylar – some sort of understanding and Peter looks back at Hiro. "Trust me, Hiro!"

Again, but less decisively, Hiro nods and catches Ando's hand. He reaches to Peter's shoulder and the five heroes disappear.


End file.
